Histoire de Nutella!
by X-metaph0r
Summary: Pur délire Sakura, arrête de manger du chocolat! OS Redigée il y a 2 ans, je la laisse pour rire Shainachan, la différence il y a deux ans et maintenant hein, ta rewiew m'a bien fait rire


**Histoire de Nutella!**

**Auteur**: Tomoko-chan57

**Résume:** Quand Sakura prend goût au nutella, voila ce que a donne! One Shot

* * *

Sakura était dans sa chambre à chercher un costume pour halloween lorsqu'elle eu soudainement soif. Elle descendit dans sa cuisine à la recherche d'eau et trouva la bouteille à côté du pot de chocolat. Et pas n'importe quel pot, c'était le pot de Nutella! Malgré les promesses faites, elle saisit le pot de chocolat avec des biscotes et commença à tartiner la pâte brune sur la même biscote. Au bout d'une petit demi-heure, elle disposa toutes ces tartines sur un plateau argente et remonta directement dans sa chambre. Elle mangea une tartine et recommença à chercher son costume. Elle en avait tellement qu'elle ne savait pas lequel prendre, et lequel plairait a son Sasuke. Elle possédait une robe rouge qui s'arrête à la cheville avec des sandales rouges et un trident, pour la diablesse. Elle avait une robe blanche avec une cagoule de la même couleur pour le fantôme. Une robe noir avec un chapeau noir et des collant violet pour représenter la sorcière. Une "truck" orange pour la citrouille. Si Sakura cherchait le meilleur déguisement c'était pour rivaliser avec Ino, sa rival.

- Saku-chan, pas besoin de costume tu ressembles déjà à un monstre!

C'était les paroles de la blonde une heure auparavant. Elle trouva son deuxième déguisement de sorcière, qui lui donnait un air sur d'elle et gentille. Alors qu'elle le sortait de la boite, elle fit tomber une tartine de nutella sur sa robe. Une tache brune se dessinait sur la belle robe noire.

- Bon, il reste plus qu'a chercher un autre déguisement, de dit-elle en entamant une autre biscotte.

Et c'était repartit pour une nouvelle fouille. Elle trouva alors un merveilleux déguisement de fantôme. Elle essaya de le mettre, mais en vain...Elle ne rentrais pas dans le costume, pourtant elle avais manger qu'une dizaine de petites biscote au nutella, elle na pas pu prendre du poids comme ça! Elle alla dans sa salle de bain pour se peser.

Elle monta sur la balance, et celle-ci indiqua: 57KG.

- NONNNNNNNNNN!!! Hurla la fleur de cerisier.

Elle avait exactement deux heures pour perdre du poids ! Comment faire ? Solution : Les exercices de fitness !

En moi de quinze minutes, elle déballa toutes ces machines pour ces exos. Et monta sur le vélo et commença a pédalé, au bout de 15 minutes elle s'arrêta et regarda le nombre de calories perdu : 500.

Satisfaite de son résulta, elle enchaîna avec une petite demi-heure de course, et sur le tableau du tapis de course était marque 1000calories de perdu, c'était dans la poche. Elle fit un peu d'abdos pour retrouver son corps d'origine.

Elle réussi a enfiler son costume de fantôme, d'ailleurs il était un peu large maintenant.

-Arg j'en ai marre trop large trop fin !! Autant allait s'achetait un nouveau costume !

Il lui restait trois quarts d'heure avant de retrouver les autres. Elle descendit dans le magasin d'en face pour y trouver une magnifique robe de sorcière noir (comme toutes robes XD) et des collant violet avec un chapeau de la même couleur! Elle l'essaya, et décida de l'acheter

Finalement, elle l'avait trouvé son costume! Elle se dirigea vers la caisse, et la surprise, c'était un magnifique jeune homme qui y était accoudé.

- Bonjours, j'aimerais acheter cela!

- D'accord, repondit le vendeur, ho mais c'est votre vrai couleur de cheveux

- Bas oui! Du naturelle de chez naturelle!

- Voila une jeune fille pleine d'enthousiasme!

Et ils continuèrent de parler jusqu'a que le vendeur eu finit d'encaisser les achat de la ninja au cheveux roses. Une fois sortit de la boutique elle entra chez elle afin de s'habillait et de se maquiller, et elle ressortit presque aussi vite.

Elle arriva au point de rendez-vous qui était le restaurant d'Ishikaru. Elle aperçut son Sasuke d'amour et se dirigea vers lui :

-Sasuke-kuuuuun, alors comment me trouve tu ?

-T'es lourd Sakura ! Beurk, ta pas une bonne haleine, tu t'es brosser les dents au moins !

Sur cette remarque du beau et ténébreux Uchiwa, et prit un chewing-gum qu'elle rejeta au bout de cinq minutes et repartit à l'assaut :

- Sasuke-channn, alors tu m'as toujours pas dit si j'était belle ou pas !!

Soudain, arrivèrent Tomoko et Tenten et s'approchèrent de Sasuke pour lui dirent bonjour :

- Ohayo Sasuke-san ! Dit Tomoko, alors que Tenten se dirigeait vers Neji et Lee.

- Bonjours Tomoko.

-Je voulais te remercier pour la dernière, fois !

- Hum, de rien.

Et elle repartit rejoindre son équipe, qui était composée de Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino et Akimichi Choji. La kuniochi aux cheveux roses se posta devant Sasuke qui lui dit une énième fois :

- T'es lourde, Sakura, pars !

Sur cette défaite, Sakura se morfondit et s'assit sur une chaise.

- Je l'appelle Haruno Sakura, j'ai 16 ans et je m'accroche depuis toujours à Sasuke, pensa-t-elle.

Elle se retourna et vit le vendeur de la précédente boutique arrivait. Une grande histoire d'amour allait commencer.

**Moral de cette histoire selon Haruno Sakura** : Le nutella apporte de bonne et mauvaise choses. Les bonnes choses comme quand votre tartine de nutella tombe sur vos fringues et que vous devez en acheter d'autre, et comme par hasard vous rencontrer un super beau et magnifique vendeur ! Les mauvaise comme perdre du poids (même si c'est un possible de perdre plus de 10 KG en en une heure) et autre. !

* * *

**Moi :** Bon, c'est un peu con comme fic…En prime j'ai du l'effacer pour la remettre sur mon nouveau compte !!

**Sakura :** Tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu m'a fais subir !! Bref..Rewiews??


End file.
